El hombre herido
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Rukia no sabía cómo alguien como Kurosaki Ichigo había terminado en un lugar como ese, ¡y además desnudo! Lo que si sabía era que lo ayudaría a recobrar su memoria, mientras tanto actuaría como si no fuera la famosa estrella de Hollywood. Aunque tal vez, se equivocaba. ¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento:**

Rukia no sabía cómo alguien como Kurosaki Ichigo había terminado en un lugar como ese, ¡y además desnudo! Lo que si sabía era que lo ayudaría a recobrar su memoria, mientras tanto actuaría como si no fuera la famosa estrella de Hollywood. Aunque tal vez, se equivocaba. ¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda Ichigo?

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

-muy bien, para finalizar esta expedición, tendrán 30 minutos para dar una última vuelta y tomar unas cuantas fotos más ¿de acuerdo?- después de la indicación, Rukia se alejó en dirección contraria a la de sus alumnos.

Quería explorar aquella cueva que vio del monte Fuji sola. Quería aprovechar su visita a la isla Honshu, le había tomado mucho trabajo que la universidad aceptara costear aquella expedición. Hubiese preferido ir sola, pero su puesto como profesora no le daba el tiempo ni el presupuesto necesario.

Se alejó del grupo hasta llegar a una zona realmente apartada, pero eso era lo que quería. Tras avanzar una considerable distancia, visualizó una cueva y, a pesar de que para llegar tendría que escalar, no lo pensó dos veces. Se puso su equipo de montaña y comenzó a escalar, si quería sobrevivir tendría que poner toda su concentración en su escalada de lo contrario la esperaba una caída libre de mínimo 15 metros.

Con gran maestría, logró llegar a la mitad antes de lo que esperaba y cuando finalmente llegó a la cueva tomó un minuto para recuperar el aire.

-veamos que hay aquí- se dijo a sí misma y tomó la linterna de su cinturón.

Comenzó a avanzar con cautela, pero entre más avanzaba, más dudaba de la virginidad de esa caverna, parecía que alguien había estado ahí recientemente. Lo notaba por el rastro de pisadas en la tierra que había dentro de la cueva, además de que un extraño sonido se oía más al fondo. Con miedo, se adentró más. El suelo comenzó a hacerse resbaladizo debido al hielo, el cual comenzaba a notarse en la profundidad.

Ya sentía demasiado frío como para seguir avanzando con la ropa que tenía puesta, estaba por regresar cuando escucho un grito no muy lejos de donde ya estaba, parecía una persona.

-¿hola?- su voz hizo eco en la cueva, y otro grito contestó.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a donde venía el grito. Un tercer grito la aturdió y terminó por resbalarse, con el hielo que ahora cubría el suelo. Su linterna rodó algo lejos y la luz apuntó al originario del grito.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por lo que veía. Un extraño hombre, de tal vez 1.80 estaba tirado, recargado contra una de las paredes de hielo. Si ella creía tener frio con la ropa de verano que traía puesta, aquel sujeto tendría el doble, quizás el triple, ya que prácticamente ¡estaba desnudo! a excepción de una frazada que apenas y lo cubría.

-a-a-a…yu…da- Rukia notó como los labios de hombre estaban prácticamente morados y se acercó corriendo, o eso intento, ya que se seguía resbalando.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a él, lo cubrió con la frazada lo mejor que pudo. Por alguna razón, el hombre no hacia ningún intento por moverse. Cuando intentó preguntarle cómo llegó ahí, vio que estaba desmayado. Si no lo sacaba de ahí pronto iba a morir. Lo arrastró, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta la salida de la cueva, pero ahora se le presentaba un problema ¿Cómo lo bajaría? Intentar bajarlo con ella era muy peligroso para ambos. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, tomó su celular. Buscó señal por toda la cueva, pero parecía que no había.

Una tos la hizo voltear al hombre. Sus dientes castañeaban del frío, a pesar de ya estar a la orilla y que hacía más calor que en la profundidad de la cueva, parecía que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir de hipotermia.

Rukia se acercó de nuevo al hombre y se acuclilló para examinarlo más de cerca. Su piel estaba muy pálida y todo su cuerpo temblaba en sobremanera, su vista parecía perdida en algún punto del suelo. Cuando volteo a verla, intentó acercar su mano al rostro de la morena. El movimiento hizo que la frazada se recorrida, permitiendo que ella notara la herida de bala que tenía en el pecho, del lado derecho. Ese hombre cada vez le daba más señales de morir en cualquier momento y ella todavía no sabía ni cómo sacarlo de ahí.

-¿me escucha, señor? Iré por ayuda, quédese aquí ¿entiende?- pidió en el tono más firme que pudo, tomando su mano y poniéndola de nuevo dentro de la frazada. El sujeto asintió lentamente y Rukia le sonrió –no se mueva- se incorporó de un salto y rápidamente descendió de la cueva.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde sus estudiantes. Volvió a revisar su celular, ahora volvía a tener señal, rápidamente, marcó el número de su amiga que iba con ella.

-¿Hiyori? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la morena sin detenerse.

_-en el autobús, todos te estamos esperando, ¿Dónde estás, enana?-_

-para empezar, enana tu abuela. Segundo, necesito que prepares a tres alumnos varones con equipo de montar… y también que llames a una ambulancia-

-_¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Rukia?!- _

-no hay tiempo de explicártelo, solo llámala y ten listo todo, llegaré lo más rápido que pueda- sin esperar la contestación, colgó.

Tras un par de minutos más corriendo llegó al autobús y los chicos que pidió ya estaban listos. Pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Hiyori se le acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre, enana? Me tienes preocupada- preguntó la rubia.

-no tengo tiempo de explicártelo- le respondió y luego se acercó a los alumnos –bien, ya que están listos, síganme- emprendió la carrera de vuelta a la cueva, con sus alumnos y la rubia siguiéndola.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? Dímelo o te juro que te meteré la sandalia por el…-

-escalé hasta una cueva… y encontré a un hombre herido… ¿feliz?- después de eso, Hiyori no dijo nada más, sólo se dedicó a correr.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la cueva, Rukia dio un par de indicaciones rápidas y, mientras los alumnos hacían lo que les pidió, ella volvió a la cueva. Al entrar vio que el hombre seguía en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado. Lo examinó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía vivo, pero con dificultad.

-ya casi, aguante un poco más- tocó su mejilla y notó lo frío que se estaba poniendo. Cuando los alumnos llegaron, iniciaron el rescate. Dos de ellos lo cargaron hasta la orilla y lo colocaron en una camilla que amarraron con unas poleas a la superficie, era la única forma de bajarlo sin lastimarlo, más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando la camilla tocó el suelo, entre los alumnos lo llevaron hacia donde, se suponía, ya estaba la ambulancia. Por suerte cuando llegaron ya estaba ahí y dejaron que los paramédicos lo trataran.

-¿Quién irá con él?- preguntó el paramédico. Rukia levantó la mano y se acercó al hombre.

-iré yo- antes de que diera un paso más Hiyori la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera lo conoces. Ya hiciste tu buena acción del día, ahora vámonos que ya es tarde, enana- le dijo, tratando de hacer que en vez de la ambulancia, subiera al autobús.

-tu puedes ir con los alumnos, yo quiero saber cómo terminó en aquella cueva así, ¿acaso tú no tienes curiosidad?- Hiyori mantuvo si firme mirada –volveré mañana a Karakura, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero saber- la rubia suspiró y la dejó subir.

-si ocurre algo, llámame, no quiero enterarme después que mi mejor amiga terminó en algún callejón descuartizada por él- señaló al hombre herido y, ahora desmayado.

-gracias- le sonrió la morena.

-pfff, sin ti ¿Cómo pagaré el alquiler del departamento entonces?- demostró su "verdadera" preocupación.

-también te quiero- una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien. Vio como la rubia le sonreía antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic IchiRuki. Espero que les guste. Basado en el extraño sueño que tuve hace un par de días jeje.**

**Bye.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando él "hombre herido", como ahora había decidido llamarlo después de tanto referirse a él de esa manera, cruzó las puertas que conducían al quirófano, Rukia se separó de él. En el trayecto hacia el hospital había recuperado un poco de calor corporal, aunque la bala en su pecho le impedía sacar su vida por completo del peligro.

-señorita, necesito que llene este formulario- pidió una de las enfermeras que había acompañado al "hombre herido" hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡oh! No, no puedo, no lo conozco, yo solo… lo encontré- la enfermera asintió y comenzó a alejarse –pero… si ocurre algo con él- la enfermera volteó -¿puede comunicármelo, por favor?- después de unos segundos de pensarlo, la enfermera asintió y se alejó.

Rukia se dirigió a la sala de espera, parecía que iba a ser una larga noche.

-0-0-0-0-0

Ya estaba cabeceando debido al sueño que la estaba abordando. Llevaba casi tres horas en la sala de espera, y aun no tenía noticias del sujeto. Vio pasar a la enfermera que le había pedido que le informara y se le acercó.

-disculpe- la enfermera volteó –¿no sabe cómo sigue el hombre que traje?- la enfermera la vio dudosa de no saber de qué hablaba, pero después de un segundo la recordó.

-sigue en quirófano, sí sé algo más se lo comunicare- respondió la mujer.

-de acuerdo, gracias- Rukia no sabía si soportaría más tiempo despierta, así que decidió ir a la cafetería por un café.

Mientras iba hacia el lugar, su celular comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente lo busco en su bolsa. El identificador de llamadas le decía que era Hiyori, así que prefirió contestar lo antes posible antes de que la rubia se preocupara.

-_¿Rukia? ¿Sigues viva? ¿Aún no te han descuartizado?-_ se escuchó la preocupada voz de Hiyori del otro lado de la línea.

-sí, que yo sepa sigo entera- respondió mientras se inspeccionaba.

-_ese pervertido no ha intentado nada contigo, ¿verdad?_-

-ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿y ya lo estas llamando pervertido? ¿Por qué piensas que lo es?- preguntó con diversión.

-_es hombre, todos los hombres son unos degenerados en busca de carne inocente a la cual corromper_-

-¿no te parece que estás exagerando?- una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

-_¡claro que no, enana!- _espetó la rubia con molestia de que dudara de ella.

-eso me recuerda…- hizo una pausa de unos diez segundos -¡deja de decirme enana!- le gritó, causando que las personas que estaban en su camino la voltearan a ver y un par de enfermeras le dijera que guardara silencio.

-_pero lo eres, no puedes negarlo-_

-no lo negaré… pero tampoco lo afirmaré. Aunque en todo caso, la más enana de las dos eres tú, señorita "uno treinta y tres"- sabía que Hiyori estaría molesta en ese momento –y otra cosa, que tú y Shinji sean unos depravados sexuales, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, no significa que todos los demás los sean-

-_¡eres una…!_- Rukia colgó antes de terminar de escuchar la oración completa, sonriendo con burla.

-estoy muerta- sabía que la pequeña rubia la mataría tan literalmente como se podría tomar.

Cuando volviera a Karakura la esperaría un largo interrogatorio seguido de su asesinato. Mientras tanto, trataría de aprovechar sus últimos momentos de vida. Y lo primero en su lista era ese café.

-0-0-0-0-0

-señorita, señorita- una enfermera la zarandeaba delicadamente, intentando despertarla.

Se talló el rostro con las manos, ¿en qué momento se había dormido, antes o después de terminar el café? Volteó a donde había dejado el vaso de café y lo vio vacío. Había sido después.

-¿sí?- preguntó con voz algo somnolienta.

-el joven ya salió de la operación. Fue un éxito- Rukia sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Cuándo poder verlo?- preguntó.

-el doctor lo dirá- respondió.

Rukia preguntó dónde podría encontrar al doctor y la enfermera señaló hacia un punto del pasillo por donde estaba transitando el susodicho. Corrió hacia él.

-disculpe doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra el hombre herido que traje?- el medico la miró dudoso de saber a quién se refería.

-a este hospital llegan muchos pacientes heridos, señorita ¿podría ser más específica?- preguntó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

-es que no sé cómo… el hombre que traje, tiene una herida de bala… según tengo entendido lo acaban de operar- el doctor pareció ubicarse.

-¡oh! Si, ya recuerdo-

-¿puedo ir a verlo?-

-lo siento, aún está muy débil como para una visita, quizás en un par de días-

¿Un par de días? No tenía un par de días.

-0-0-0-0-0

No dejaba de ver su teléfono celular, en cualquier momento le llamarían y le dirían que el "hombre herido" había despertado. Ya que debía volver para que la universidad no le llamase la atención le hizo jurar al doctor y a la enfermera que le llamarían apenas supieran si había despertado. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Quién quería dañarle? Y la más importante ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-¡vamos, enana! Llamaran cuando deban llamarte- Hiyori la despertó de sus pensamientos por quinta vez en el día. Pero estaba segura que si ella estuviera esperando la llamada de los médicos desde hace cuatro días estaría peor que ella.

-¿y qué tal si no lo recuerdan?- preguntó la morena.

-no creo que olviden a una loca y enana amenazándolos- sonrió la rubia.

-¡oh! Le parece que hice algo mal, ¿señorita hobbit?- contraatacó la morena con burla, a lo que la rubia apretó los puños.

-no sé cómo no te he matado aun- se preguntó Hiyori.

-porque sin mi tú y Shinji se gastarían todo el dinero en condones y no tendrían nada para la renta- señaló la chica.

-eso no es…- la rubia lo meditó un segundo -¡cierra la boca!- sabía que Rukia tenía razón, pero no se la daría.

-te conozco mejor que nadie- en respuesta, Hiyori le lanzó un balón de baloncesto, el cual la morena esquivo con rapidez.

Hiyori no sabía por qué le había pedido a Rukia que le ayudara a recoger los balones del gimnasio ¡eso le correspondía a los holgazanes alumnos! Pero aun así, agradecía que Rukia, siendo maestra de la universidad, fuese a ayudarla con sus deberes de maestra de educación física después del trabajo a pesar de que la universidad y la secundaria quedaban lejos. Era su mejor amiga. Pero jamás se lo diría, aún tenía orgullo que mantener.

–necesitas más que eso para golpearme- se burló Rukia mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El sonido del celular la distrajo y Hiyori no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Le lanzó otro balón, y esta vez acertó. La morena se sobó el hombro en el que le dio y ahora fue el turno de Hiyori de reírse de ella.

-parece que todo lo que necesito es una llamada telefónica, enana- Rukia le iba a responder, hasta que notó que el número era desconocido, ella nunca recibía llamadas de números desconocidos… desde que anotó todos los de sus compañeros de trabajo que la pretendían, claro.

-¿Hola?- habló un tanto dudosa, y después de unos segundos en su rostro apareció una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa y emoción -¿en serio?- preguntó –sí, estaré ahí en unas horas ¿de acuerdo?... bien, gracias por todo- una sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hiyori por su actitud, en ese momento se suponía que debía decirle Gnomo, hobbit, o cualquier cosa despectivo hacia su estatura.

-despertó- respondió. Por fin podría tener respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

* * *

**Aquí está la continuación prometida. Espero que les guste y si quieren dejen comentarios, no soy muy dada a pedirlos, pero me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. Bueno, bye.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


End file.
